


Tight Fit

by NastyBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hard Vore-ish, Oral Vore, Peridot Vore, Steven getting swallowed, Vore, brief death, commission, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: Steven finds another Glass of Time, and uses it to go back to the past to enjoy how Beach City used to be. Unfortunately, he's in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tight Fit

Steven wanted to make sure that it worked. The much older Steven Universe looked around at the seemingly unchanged landscape. It didn’t seem that much had changed from when he was here about 5 years in the future. He found himself in a forest, listening to the sounds of nature as he looked around, wanting to make sure he was where he wanted to bed.

Prior to this, he was up in Beach City, hanging out with his family and the gems after over a year of being gone. He had gotten word that the Glass of Time that he had previously used inappropriately had been repaired.

He was more confident with how to use it properly, thanks to how he matured as a gem and managed to sneak off with it from the Crystal Gems. He had so many possibilities to choose from, but in the end, he knew that it couldn’t change his future.

Despite this, however, he was eager to give it a test. He ran out to the woods of Beach City when he pulled it out. He stared at the small artifact in his hands, thinking about what happened when he first experienced it. From what he could recall, it didn’t end well for his alternate timeline him. He told himself that he wouldn’t mess up like he did.

He then held up the artifact, his gem glowing as he did. “Take me…back to the past.” He said, not realizing that he wasn’t specific enough. In the next moment, the Glass of Time glowed for a split second before it and Steven disappeared.

Which leads us back to the adult Steven making his way to where he knew Beach City was. He just hoped he wasn’t sent too far back into the past. As he peeked over the hill, he was relieved to see that Beach City was still there and looked to be just like it was when he was younger.

However, he remained skeptical, not wanting to get his hopes up too early. He started to head out towards the city, trying his best to be careful as he did. Soon enough, however, he found himself behind the old barn that sat up there. He almost forgot about it. It was strange seeing it after all this time.

He started to circle the barn, completely distracted from anything else as he did. Soon enough, he found himself in front of the barn, remembering the times he came here; building the ship with Pearl, helping Peridot and Lapis move in, watching Lapis take the barn to the moon. They weren’t all very tender memories, but they stuck out, nonetheless.

“Hey! Who are you?!” Cried a familiar, nasal voice.

Steven turned around to see Peridot, standing there in all her diminutive glory. She had a panicked, angry expression on her face as she pointed to him. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw her how she looked when he first saw her unbubbled.

However, he soon realized that this could have an affect on time and whatnot. “Peridot, wait! I’m not here to hurt you or anything!” He assured, putting his hands up defensively.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?? How has my temporary quarters already been compromised?!” She asked worriedly, glaring at him.

“It’s me, Steven!” He tried to answer.

“Nice try, but I know Steven is way smaller, plus I just returned from where he lives.” She said confidently. “So, quit lying and start explaining before I let everyone else know you’re here!”

Steven gasped softly, he couldn’t let that happen, that would definitely mess up the future, probably. He couldn’t be seen by the gems, or his past self.

“Peridot, listen, I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanna…talk about Camp Pining Hearts…?” He really hoped that he was at the point where he got him addicted to that show.

The green gem stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “…Is that really you, Steven?” She asked.

He began pulling his hands down, relieved to see that she was finally starting to listen. “Yes, it’s me. I’ll tell you everything that happened, but you cannot tell any of the gems, or myself.”

Peridot needed a moment to properly process this but nodded back up at him. “Okay. Well what’s going on?” She asked, sitting on the ground in front of him.

Steven joined her in sitting down. “Well, I come from five years in the future. I found a Glass of Time and used it to travel back here.”

“Why? Is there some kind of threat that we don’t know about? Are the Diamonds going to show up and make Earth into a husk of its formal, lush self?!” She asked worriedly.

“No, Peridot! It’s nothing like that. I just…wanted to test it out.” He answered, looking to the side, embarrassed by how that would sound.

The green gem pursed her lips, absolutely floored at that explanation. “Gem tech is not a toy, Steven, you can’t just use it when you’re bored!” She scolded.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay. I just wanted to see if it would work.” He sighed, looking down at the ground.

“Well…I suppose it’s fine as long as the others don’t really know.” The green gem shrugged.

“I won’t be here long, just please make sure you don’t let anyone know I’m here, okay?” He turned back up to look her in the eyes.

The other thought about it for a moment, humming lowly as if thinking about it. “…Very well, I guess I can be cool for once.” She assured with a grin, watching Steven sigh with relief as he sat back up.

“Oh, thank you so much, Peridot!” He beamed, getting back up on his feet as he looked down at her. “That’s why you’re the greatest and cutest Crystal Gem.”

She stared at him, her expression becoming more appalled as she stared at him. “…What did you call me?” She asked.

“Um, the cutest Crystal Gem?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, confused.

Peridot had an irked expression on his face, extending her left hand out to grab something from inside the barn, it appeared to be a ray gun of sorts.

“Steven, you know what this is, right?” She asked, holding up the advanced-looking weapon.

His eyes widened as he saw her wield it, now worried about her. “Uhhh, no.” He answered, taking a step back.

Peridot smirked, aiming it at Steven before shooting out a blast of green energy.

Steven gasped, quickly trying to shield it, but was too late as he felt his body get enveloped in the light.

Almost instantaneously, Steven had shrunk from his original size to about half a foot tall. He looked up to see that Peridot was a giant in his eyes. “Peridot!! What’s all this about?!” He yelled up at her, glowing pink as he did.

She reached down to grab the now shrunk gem, a huge grin on her face as she looked down at him. “Sorry, Steven, but you should know that I hate when people call me that.” She chuckled before heading to the barn, holding the now shrunken Steven as she did.

The two were now in the rafter of the barn, Peridot looking down at Steven before she dropped him in a jar.

Steven groaned, glowing pink as he tried to smash the walls of the jar, but it didn’t work. “What the heck? Why can’t I break it?!” He asked, getting riled up.

“Oh, that was the shrink ray that those clods said was going to be useless and won’t work. But it looks like I found the perfect test subject for it, Nyeheheh~” She giggled, watching as Steven desperately tried breaking out of the jar once more but to no avail. “Plus, it nulls gem powers as well, so you won’t have any chance to fight back. Who’s _cute_ now?” She teased, looking into the jar that Steven was trapped in.

He looked up, relieved that the lid had holes in it for him to breathe. He paced around, trying to figure out a way out. An idea then sprouted in his head: The Time Glass! It must have shrunk with him, right? Steven reached down into his pocket, a look of confusion and worry on his face as he tried fishing it out. No way, did he drop it earlier?!

Steven kicked the side of the jar with a growl, now realizing the gravity of the situation he was in as he now sat trapped in the jar.

“What are you gonna do to me, Peridot?” He asked, looking up at the other as she sat there and watched him.

“Weeell, there was something that I have been curious about regarding humans. And this moment seems like the perfect opportunity to try it out.” She grinned, holding the jar up to her face.

“And what’s that?” He asked, sitting down on the bottom of the jar with his arms crossed.

“Well, I believe the practice is called ‘fore’.” She explained, not getting any big reaction out of Steven. “In my research into human culture past ‘Camp Pining Hearts’, I’ve run across some very interesting ways in which humans entertain themselves. One of these being the idea of taking smaller beings or creatures and consuming them for sexual satisfaction.” She explained, watching as Steven’s face began contorting with realization and horror.

“Wait, you mean ‘vore’?! You’re going to eat me?!” He asked worriedly, looking into the other’s bigger, green eyes.

“Is that what that’s called? ‘Vore’?” She mused, watching as Steven backed away from her in the jar.

“But…But you don’t even have a stomach, so you can’t eat me.” He said, hoping that would stop her.

“Oh, Amethyst has been showing me a thing or two about that, so yeah. Now, are you ready to begin?~” She asked, starting to unscrew the jar lid.

“Peridot, please wait! You don’t have to do this!!” Steven begged, but didn’t see Peridot slowing down.

“Oh, relax, you’re a gem. I’m sure you’ll still be around for it. And if not, well, we still have our Steven.” She chuckled nasally, watching how Steven’s face went pale from how casual the other was about eating him.

“Peridot, you can’t do this! What if I don’t make it out?!”

“Shouldn’t have called me ‘cute’ then. The real Steven would know that I hate being called that.” She teased, tossing the lid aside before reaching her hand in the jar.

Steven did his best to avoid her hand, feeling her fingers graze his body as he kept trying to avoid her grip.

Peridot groaned, watching as he evaded her attempts to grab him. Finally, she just flipped the jar upside down, making him land in her palm as she gripped him firmly.

Steven felt his heart racing as Peridot gripped him tightly, bringing him close to her face. He was looking her in the eyes, never having felt such fear from her. His face went pale as he watched her opening her mouth, showing the inside of it to him.

She pulled him closer and deeper into the blue-tinted interior of her mouth, opening as wide as she could, trying to swallow him whole.

Steven could feel his strength leaving him as he was forced down Peridot’s throat. He tried kicking his feet and pushing away, but Peridot continued to force him down into her gullet. He kept crying out, begging for Peridot to stop this and pull him out of her, but she gave no response.

Her tight, warm throat started to constrict him, it getting darker as Peridot swallowed him up whole. He started gasping, panicked as he could feel his whole body getting pressed by her throat muscles, forcing him deeper.

Peridot could feel Steven wriggle around in her throat, making her grunt softly as she grunted to swallow him forcefully. She gripped the edge of the windowsill as she felt him move deeper and deeper down her throat until finally, he dropped into her stomach. She let out a relieved breath, sitting down as she knew Steven had no chance of escape now. “So far, I can definitely see the appeal of feeling something slide down my throat.”

He found himself in a dark, fleshy pit, gasping softly for air as he tried to find a way out. He pushed against the flesh walls, but it did no good as the inside of her stomach wouldn’t give in. His eyes slowly got used to the darkness as he kept pushing around.

“Mmm, now comes the digestion part, I believe.” She remarked, sitting on the floor, rubbing her stomach as she anticipated herself starting to digest the gem.

Steven froze up, looking at the floor of the belly, feeling something wet and hot start to rise and fill it up. His eyes widened in horrified realization: she was actually trying to digest him. He could feel the liquid rising to his knees, causing him to panic and start punching the inside of her stomach. “Peridot!! Stop this, please!!” He begged, feeling it rise to his waist now.

Peridot kept giggling as she rubbed her stomach, a wide smile on her face as she could feel and hear Steven kicking around. “No way, clod~ You gotta learn your lesson.” She teased.

Steven was now up to his neck in stomach acid, doing his best to not drown, but he knew that he was close to being done for. He tried to activate his gem, but nothing happened. It wasn’t long until he was completely submerged.

His life started to flash before his eyes, every single moment that he shared with everyone, whether good or bad he saw one last time. He never got to marry Connie, nor see what his kids would look like and grow up to be. It seems he was fated for this: to be a toy to Peridot. It wasn’t long until Steven’s body and flesh melted away into the smaller gem’s body, his gem the only thing that remained intact. It seemed that that was the end of Steven Universe.

“Nyeheheh~ I definitely see the appeal of this now.” Peridot chuckled, knowing that Steven was completely gone now. That’s what he gets for trying to trick her. She hopped off the rafter and on to the ground floor, heading out to the front of the barn, ready to go see the other gems.

However, what she wasn’t anticipating was for the gem that was still in her belly to suddenly grow inside her, no doubt the affect of her shrink ray going away.

She froze up, clutching her stomach as she felt the sudden weight inside her. Groaning, she made her way behind the barn, fazing her clothes off and leaving her naked.

“Ugggggh, is this what Amethyst meant by ‘goes right through ya’?” She asked herself, squatting above the ground as she felt what was inside her pushing against the inside of her ass.

She grunted as she began pushing it out, her asshole widening and spreading as it slowly began to peek out of her ass. She did her best to make herself as loose as she could, but it still proved to be a challenge. Her teeth gritted as she pushed harder and harder, more and more of the gem sliding out. With one final push, she cried out in pleasure, feeling whatever it was inside her push out.

She was gasping hotly as she leaned against the wall, the relief she felt after pushing it out making her dizzy. “Oh, stars…no wonder Amethyst enjoys eating so much…” She started to stumble back in front of the barn, needing a moment to catch her breath.

Thankfully, what she didn’t catch was the gem that she pushed out of her start glowing and reforming. It cycled through Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, Steven, until it finally became adult Steven once more.

He gasped quickly and frantically, looking around and his surroundings. “I’m alive?...I’m alive!” He cheered, but then realized that he was near the barn. Without much thought, he ran back to the woods, not wanting the green gem to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a writing piece like this, feel free to DM me!


End file.
